


that one special heart

by predebutwoojin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predebutwoojin/pseuds/predebutwoojin
Summary: "why does everyone draw hearts so carelessly?""why does it matter?"in which jisung is frustrated because it seems like no one except him gets the difference between his drawings of hearts.





	that one special heart

**Author's Note:**

> can be also found on my acc on wattpad [here](https://my.w.tt/h4guvuFKzM)

when minho showed up at felix's doorstep he looked unusually freaked out. he tried to say something but breath caught in his throat which resulted in him looking like a stuttering mess.

"wow, you look like a shit. what happened?" felix's voice filled up the hall. he stepped back a little to make enough space for minho to come in. 

"jisung, he... " minho started and then took one big breath. after releasing it, he continued.

"he drew a heart on the valentine card and then gave me it..." minho said as fast as he could without running out of breath. seeing that felix made himself comfortable on his sofa, he took a seat next to him.

it seemed that his friend didn't really understood him because all he did was look at minho with questioning face. 

then he gasped and dramatically put a hand on his chest. 

"he did what? oh no, minho, that's an act of true love! what to do, what to do?" he faked cry, amusement flickering in his eyes. after seeing that his friend wasn't really in the mood for joking, he spoke again.

"okay, okay but why is this more surprising to you than the fact that he actually gave you a valentine card? isn't that something couples or crushes do?"

"that's the point!" minho exclaimed, throwing hands in the air desperately. "it's something normal for us - we do it every year, just as a joke. or at least we did... this year it's different!"

"because he drew you a heart, yeah?" felix snorted.

"it's not just any heart! don't you remember jisung's stupid theory? it's _the_ heart!"

"i don't get you, why does it even matter?" asked minho, looking at his friend as if he had two heads.

 

_eight years old jisung just frowned and brought a paper closer to minho's face. he furiously pointed at few drawings of hearts, meanwhile trying to explain what he meant._

_"this one - do you see?" he asked his dark haired friend before continuing. when minho nodded, he started speaking again, "so, you can surely tell that this one is... fatter."_

_you see, it was the first time that this conversation happened, so minho made the worst mistake and started questioning jisung._

_"fatter? it doesn't make any sense!" he argued, crossing arms on his chest. "i mean, who even cares? it's not like everyone who sees heart on a paper takes out a ruler and starts measuring it..."_

_"measuring what?" both boys looked at source of the deep voice that reached their ears. when minho saw felix coming their way, he sighed with relief._

_"oh, felix, how good to see you! please, tell jisung that it doesn't really matter if you draw heart a little fatter than normally!" he pleaded desperately._

_"well, jisung, it doesn't really matter if you draw heart a little fatter than normally?" felix took a seat in front of his two friends, looking at them questioningly._

_"but it does! see this one, felix? it's the heart that i will someday draw for someone that i love. and only for that person!"_

_"and what for?" minho asked sceptically. "that person probably won't even know the difference."_

_"they will!" jisung argued. "i will make sure that they do!"_

_after this, felix started to tell random story that happened to him this day, just to stop jisung from talking nonsense._

 

"that's it?" 

sound of felix's laugh filled up the living room making minho flinch a little. he looked at his friend with disbelief evident in his stare.

"what's so funny?" he asked, chewing on his mouth. it wasn't funny for him at all - he felt like it was a matter of life or death.

"you are freaking out because of one heart? no, i mean— the heart, before you start correcting me again," felix mocked, raising one brow at minho. "and besides, did you really need some drawing from him to know that he actually likes you? wow, you are hopeless, my friend" he sighed, massaging his head. felix was putting up with this crap for long enough. why couldn't they just shut it and confess instead of playing this stupid game of cat and mouse?

"i mean... yes?"

minho spaced out a little, thinking about what his friend just said. of course, there were a lot of times in which he thought that maybe jisung liked him too. however, the next second after this thought crossed his mind, jisung was already clinging on to someone else, crushing all of his hopes.

"can you remind me why am i even friends with you two?" felix murmured resigned. "if you are so sure right now that he likes you, then why are you still here?"

minho squirmed nervously in his seat, sending his friend a sheepish stare. 

"well, i don't really know what i am supposed to do... actually, i thought that you could help me, maybe?" he asked quietly, twiddling his thumbs. he knew that felix would always help him, no matter how ridiculous his questions and requests were.

"and what are you expecting me to tell you? i don't know, should i give you a list of pick up lines or what?" his friend looked at him amused. after the silence was the only response felix received, he continued.

"oh my god, minho, just go talk to him! he saw you at chan's party last week after you threw up, with saliva running out of your mouth and he still likes you. your lack of experience shouldn't change anything!"

minho growled at his friend's words and hit him on the arm. just a single thought of it was humiliating enough, he didn't need to hear about this situation from someone else (oh god, he just prayed that jisung won't bring it up anytime soon - or better - ever). 

"i don't need any pick up lines, felix, just tell me how am i supposed to approach him? should i buy him flowers? chocolate? ring? oh shit, maybe i do need those pick up lines after all..." he said everything in one breath and then hid face in his hands.

"oh, minho, my dear friend, you are a pure disaster."

felix patted the boy on the back and then sighed tiredly.

 

at first minho was delighted. 

he woke up to the sound of birds singing and sun creeping its way to his room from between the curtains. when he checked the time it was only six in the morning, so he still had a lot of time. it was really rare occurrence that happened only few times in his lifetime; most of the time he was running late.

however, his happiness didn't last long.

soon the anxiety hit him hard, making the thoughts in his mind go crazy. after untangling himself from the covers and almost falling down, minho somehow managed to reach the bathroom. 

he just wanted to skip this day; have someone do the things he was supposed to do. wouldn't that be so wonderful?

unfortunately, life isn't so simple and minho knew this. with that in mind he got down to his morning routine. 

 

lee minho was never bullied. he wasn't familiar with the constant feeling of nervousness or hopelessness while going to school.

and yet, here he was today, his hands shaking when he tried to open the entrance door.

his heart rate was so fast that for a slight moment minho thought the others could hear it very well. it was just another thing making him wish the ground would open and swallow him up. 

he almost made it to the class but loud "minho!" stopped him midstep. this voice was so familiar to the boy; it made his mouth want to curl up in small smile everytime it reached his ears.

minho knew he was damned when jisung's arm rested on his shoulder. there was no escape anymore; he couldn't just run out of school without any word, it would be- 

and then it hit him.

jisung wasn't acting in any other way than usual. well, he should, right? minho didn't really expect anything in particular from him but he was sure that something should change. 

"why are you so quiet today? too many things on you mind?" cheerful voice of the shorter boy woke him up from the trance.

"well, yes," was the only thing that left minho's mouth. his mind was too occupied with the chaos of questions to have a normal conversation with anyone; let alone with jisung.

"maybe i could help you, somehow?" asked jisung, looking at minho with a pout.

"i don't think so. shouldn't we keep going? at this rate we will be late," he replied and then slowly started to walk. for a slight moment minho thought that he saw disappointment on jisung's face but then his friend followed right behind him, energetically starting to tell the story that happened to him today in the morning.

most of the times minho would listen so that he could make fun of jisung's stupidity later. this time, however, the boy only silently walked next to him, letting the words fly through his ears.  

there wasn't any awkward silence - jisung was able to talk enough for the two of them, even if it was mostly a monologue. minho found it annoying sometimes but right now he felt thankful for jisung's big mouth.

only when they finally reached the class, jisung stopped talking. they took their usual seats as if it was just another normal day. minho almost had a mental breakdown because of this. could it be that the read the message wrongly? or maybe there wasn't even any message to begin with? and where the hell was felix when he needed him?

 

after the whole several dozen minutes of spacing out minho, releasing a long sigh, stood up to get ready for his next class. fortunatelly, he didn't share it with jisung, so they said goodbyes and then he could continue on his day with relief.

if jisung wasn't going to bring up the valentine card thing then he wasn't either. ruining friendship that they had wasn't something minho would like to do.

instead, he decided to blame everything on his twisted mind.

nothing has ever happened.

he just imagined things.

everything was like always.

 

... or maybe not everything because when he took a seat next to felix, his friend started to throw questions at him.

"so? how did it go? why jisung isn't with you? shouldn't you be linked by hip now or something? i don't know, i thought you would be a little happier?"

"i would but nothing has happened" he hissed, throwing the tray at the table.

"what do you mean? don't tell me you didn't talk to him... you are so hopeless, minho..." felix shook his head and took a big bite of his homemade sandwich.

"why is he hopeless? i mean, i already knew that, but, what this poor excuse of human did this time that you had to point it out to him again?" both of the boys turned around just to see chan joining them at the table with a tray in his hands. 

"thanks, chan, that was really reassuring. i think i have a whole zero of motivation right now." minho replied sarcastically, playing with his own tray. he wasn't hungry at all which was pretty new to him.

"anytime, buddy. now spill; what happened?"

and that's exactly how the next person ended up laughing at minho's misery.

"and what are you still waiting for, minho?" chan chuckled. "jisung already did his job. i mean, maybe in a little specific way, but still. he's probably freaking out right now even more and look at what you are doing - absolutely nothing. wow, i didn't know you could be so cruel, minho." his friend looked at him with disapprobation.

"okay, okay, i get it, i'm the worst. are you going to tell me something new?"

"not really, i will just repeat what felix said - go and talk to him. that's all, here you have your solution."

the only thing he got in response was loud growl and minho's head hitting the table. 

 

"so, how was your day?"

"pretty stable, i guess? i didn't do anything crazy today if that's what you have in mind," came jisung's soft reply. something was off but minho decided not to pry because his friend was probably just tired.

"are we going to my house today?"

"yeah."

so they continued to walk in silence. it wasn't really awkward but something about it felt unnatural, weird. 

with every next step, minho gained more and more courage to actually ask jisung about this whole situation. or maybe that wasn't the best time? maybe something had happened to jisung today and that's why he was acting so strange? or-

"did i really waste all those years?" jisung's voice was soft, almost too quiet to be heard in the chatter of the cars passing them. for a second minho wondered if he was even supposed to hear this but he responded anyway.

"huh?" 

he directed all of his attention to the shorter boy walking next to him. 

"all those years i spent on explaining you the difference between my hearts..." he shook his head desperately. "and you still don't get it!"

"i do!" was the only thing that left minho's mouth. he wanted to say something more but it seemed as if his brain decided to rebel against him in the moments he needed it the most. 

"stop lying! if you did then you would see the difference on your valentine card!" the shorter boy exclaimed, stopping in his track. there was a frown painted all over his face. 

minho stoped next to him and turned around to be able to face the boy. 

"so it was really here! i was right!" minho replied more to himself than to jisung. the shorter only shot him a confused stare.

"you knew it? and... but... then... does it mean that..." he tried to form any sentence but in the end all the boy did was stutter. 

minho admired him for a moment but almost choked when he heard his next question.

"does that mean that you don't like me? you know, because you didn't do anything..." he asked quietly, his head hanging low. 

"oh my god, felix was right. we are both hopeless." minho shook his head and waited for jisung to lift his head in question.

when he did, minho kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,  
> sorry for my messy dialogues or interpunction, it's totally different in my language so i'm still figuring it out.
> 
> i'm not really proud of this one and there are still a lot of parts in need to be edited but i'll leave it as it is. it was kind of a pain in the ass to write it at the end and when i look at it i just wanna delete everything sooo
> 
> also, i have three new ideas for fics - two one-shots and one chaptered. all of those will be about stray kids so stay tuned
> 
> i promise that i'll improve while writing next ones!


End file.
